


Pornstar Dancing

by Weirdodobird_Raven18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Klance smut, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Pole dancer Lance, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Sex against the pole, Smut, Top Keith, blindfold, flexible Lance, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdodobird_Raven18/pseuds/Weirdodobird_Raven18
Summary: Keith comes home early, only to see Lance pole dancing while wearing the skimpiest shorts he's ever seen.Lance is in for a treat...





	Pornstar Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from listening to Flesh by Simon Curtis (Freestyle remix). Yet the title is from a Darkest Days' song called Pornstar Dancing. I recommend listening to either one while reading.

Keith was exhausted.

All day, it was typing, reviewing paperwork, and dealing with annoying clients. All he wants is to come home, give Lance the attention he deserves, eat, then sleep while he cuddles his baby boy. He's bound to be home, since Keith had overtime. Unlocking the door to their apartment, Keith sighed before removing shoes. "Lance! Baby, I'm home!" No answer. Which was odd, since Lance would usually be laying on the couch watching TV or in the kitchen cooking. There was no Lance on the couch or food on the dinner table, the house looked exactly the way it was when he left. The only thing different was that his fiancé's shoes were right by the doorway, and there was music coming from their mini training room. It was a whole room dedicated for Keith's boxing and Lance's pole dancing. 

Deciding to check if Lance was there, Keith made his way towards the room. The door was slightly ajar, so the Raven haired man had a view of what his lover was doing. Keith swears, if he were a middle schooler, he would've came in his pants at that sight. Lance had his long tan legs wrapped around the pole, sweat dripping from his forehead to his jaw. Down his jaw to his bare chest, and later his flat stomach.  But what caught Keith's attention the most, was those skimpy shorts. It clung onto his mid thighs and butt, so much so that it was like a second skin. Too make matters worse, was that those shorts were short enough, so that it revealed Lance's tattoo. In beautiful cursive script, written was Keith's name. The thing that shows that Lance belongs to Keith, and only Keith. Anyone else, that even tries to lay their hands on him, will die the most painful death possible. "Keith! You're home!" Lance exclaimed, after the aforementioned accidentally leaned too hard on the door and fell. "Yeah, hey." Keith was quick to stand up, and make his way towards his fiancé's direction. "Uh, Keith?" Lance went down, and smiled nervously, seeing the predatory look in Keith's eyes. A dark, glazed over look, that makes Lance shiver. "I have a question,  _Lance_." The brunette bit his lip, feeling so vulnerable under the intense gaze of the Raven haired man. "Will anyone else,  _anyone_ , be able to see your dance?" Keith was possessive, strong, and intimidating. All those traits become doubled, whenever a certain tan skinned beauty is around. Lance gulped, playing with his fingers before answering. "Well... Yeah... Kinda... Since they asked us to choreograph our own little show to perform..." Keith stepped forward, causing Lance to take a step back. This continued, until Lance felt the cold steel of the pole hit his bare back. Keith growled, eyeing him from head to toe. Leaning forward, he grabbed the brunette's chin, his thumb rubbing his lower lip before whispering in a low voice. "So, there are other people who'll see how  _slutty_ you can be." Lance's breath hitched, when Keith's hands ran up his thighs to grab his ass. "Other people will see this," he squeezed his butt as an emphasis. "And this," he pressed his other hand against Lance's chest. "Pressing against cold steel, with songs about sex playing in the background." Lance moaned, when Keith decided to nibble on his ear. The latter pulled away, leaving Lance breathless and shaking. "Well guess what? If they're gonna watch you perform like that, they'll have to know who you belong to." Keith grinned darkly, before unbuckling his belt. Taking his fiancé's wrists, he placed them over his head, before wrapping and securing them using the leather belt. Lance moaned, feeling the heat from the leather on his skin. He a felt himself becoming hard at the contact, feeling embarrassed at his sensitivity. "You're getting a boner from just being tied up? You're such a slut, Lance." Keith chuckled darkly, tugging his tie off. Lance bowed his head in shame, but couldn't help a smirk forming on his lips. "Only for you, daddy." Keith growled, while Lance looked so pleased with himself. "Such a tease, you fucking cockslut. You're lucky and I love you." Keith removed his tie, and covered his baby boy's eyes. He's gonna have to be punished for teasing his daddy like this. Lance whimpered, unable to see his daddy. "Daddy..." It was Keith's turn to smirk, he loved it when his baby begged. And he's gonna make sure, that his baby begs all night long. He quietly removed the rest of his clothes, save for his underwear. He thumbed Lance's lips, before giving him a kiss. The brunette moaned at the contact, but it wasn't enough. His daddy was too far away to let their bodies touch, and it was driving Lance crazy, thrusting into nothing but thin air. Keith bit his lip, emitting a gasp from his baby. They began to fight for dominance, but Keith won and began to explore. His baby tasted like chocolate and strawberries, and something that tasted so  _Lance_ that it made so intoxicatingly delicious. His fingers ghosted over his sides, causing the brunette to moan at the lack contact. Keith trailed down, biting and marking every patch of skin he encounters. Lance was a panting mess, he was so desperate for any skin contact with his daddy. "Daddy! Please! Touch me!" Keith slapped his ass, causing the brunette to cry out. "This is your punishment for being a tease, and for not talking to me about you performance. You're well aware, that anything that you do to your body has to have my approval. You've been a very bad boy, baby." Squeezing the soft mounds one last time, Keith pulled away to admire what he's done. He was finished marking his bust, only leaving his flat stomach and thighs unmarked, not that it was going to stay that way forever. He gave Lance one last kiss, before slowly leaving more marks while going lower. He removed those annoyingly seductive shorts from Lance's body, throwing it away to the side like trash. Keith got off his knees, to flip Lance while not having to remove the belt. Keith stared at his ass for a while, admiring it in all its glory. Smirking, Keith rubbed his hands together before blowing them. He then slapped those perfect mounds, that jiggled at the contact. Lance yelped, before moaning. He began to rub his cock against the pole, in an effort  relieve himself. Keith saw this, and began repeating his actions, till Lance stopped and his ass was red. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Lance sobbed, before breathing. "I just wanted to cum, daddy. I'm sorry!" Keith tsked, before pressing himself against Lance. His hands began to trail down his body, and began to jack Lance off. The brunette moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Baby, I'll remind you; _I_  control your pleasure, your body only reacts to  _my_ touch. So you either cum or not at all, got that, baby?" Lance nodded frantically, feeling his climax beginning to build up. Keith quickly removed his hand, before he could. Lance cried out, bucking his hips in an attempt to get in contact with Keith's hand. "Lance, if you keep doing that, I might just have to make you wear a cock ring." The brunette sobbed at that statement, and shook his head. He lost his ability to think straight, the moment Keith took off his shorts. He felt so bare and vulnerable, despite doing this a million times with his fiancé. Every time they have sex, it always feels like the first time to Lance, no matter how kinky. "Do you want that?" Keith went down to his knees, before spreading Lance's ass cheeks so that he could see his prize. "No..." The other managed to answer, his voice raspy. He gasped, when he felt something warm and wet against his hole. Keith began to lick, he loved the raunchy taste of Lance. And he'll never get tired of it. The brunette moaned, feeling the appendage wiggling into his hole. Now, this rimming went to tongue fucking fast. Not that he was complaining. "Daddy! Ugh! Your tongue feels so nice! But please! Fuck me!" Keith pulled away, before removing his underwear. He flipped Lance once again, this time telling him to kneel. The brunette didn't so without any complaints, he was so willing and Keith loved it. "Open your mouth, baby. You're gonna get me all lubed up, using that throat pussy of yours." Lance complied, opening his mouth wide to fit Keith's cock. He felt the warmth of his fiancé's member close to his face, and licked it tentatively. Keith smirked, pushing his member pass Lance's swollen pretty pink lips. On a regular basis Lance is his lover, but in times like this, he's his whore. The brunette relaxed his throat, as the other began thrusting gently into his mouth. He just loved Keith's taste, it was just so addicting for him. He licked the thick member, making sure that it was covered in saliva. He has the whole thing in his mouth, but it took a lot of practice. Deeming it good enough, Keith pulled away and flipped Lance for the third time, he thinks. He leaned over and whispered directly into his fiancé's ear, in the most seductive voice he could manage. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, that your asspussy will become the shape of my cock. I'm gonna coat your walls with my seed, so you'll remember who you belong to." Lance moaned at his words, causing him to press against his fiancé's member. Keith pushed in gently, panting at the tightness that surrounded his cock. It just felt so damn good! He pulled back, with only the head left inside, before thrusting in hard. Lance screamed, and began meeting his hard thrusts. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me daddy! Fuck me hard!" This and a litany of curses in Spanish, as well as Keith's name left his mouth. He loved the feel of the pole against his cock, as his prostate was getting pounded by the love of his life. "Oh god! Baby I'm gonna—" Lance moaned out, pushing back against Keith. "Me too, babe." With one last thrust, the two came. Screaming each other's name, bound to be getting a noise complaint from their neighbors. Keith rode out his orgasm, before pulling out. He removed the belt and the blindfold, before collapsing on the floor with Lance on top of his.

They laughed breathlessly, before exchanging one small kiss. "God, I love you so much, Lance McClain." Lance brushed their noses together, before cuddling against his chest. "And I love your cock, Keith Kogane." The brunette got a playful hit on the shoulder, and kiss on the forehead for that. "But I love  _you_ more, Mullethead." The two stayed like that for a while, before Keith carried Lance to the bed and passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT recommend having sex without lube. Spit is not a very good lubricant, and may cause a higher risk of getting diseases.


End file.
